Of Love and Disasters
by Cerdwyn
Summary: Ana Smythe of Slytherin house has a crush-a big one. And being a Slytherin, she WILL get her guy. There is one problem she doesn't quite realise though... he's gay. And this is her story, of love and disasters.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

** A/N: Right. So most of you know I'm working on rewriting the series of Harry Potter. THIS IS NOT AN EASY TASK! So, as something lighter and a bit more off-story I have created one OC (not including Amy Potter) in each house. Introducing, Miss Slytherin!**

**(read on, silly!)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any money off these stories. All of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing her world.

**Prologue:**

You know when you like a guy and really really _really_ want him to notice you? Well, take a bit of advice from a trusty Slytherin (yes! I do exist!) and don't try. Believe me.

I wasn't exactly innocent, beginning my seventh year at Hogwarts … well, no I was. But ever tell anyone and I'll curse you. So lets just pretend I wasn't. Anyway, I wasn't exactly innocent, and damn I had a crush on this guy. Aaand I'm a Slytherin. We don't let things go, we don't lose. _I_ wasn't going to lose. So I had a crush on this guy. A big one-crush that is, but I'm sure he isn't small either, if you know what I mean? So yes, I have a crush … on Blaise. Blaise Zabini. And by Merlin's beard, I was going to do something about it.

Welcome to my story.


	2. Chapter 2: A Love Potion

"Today, we are brewing a love potion." Professor Snape began, looking disgustedly around the class. "I do not believe such a frivolous concoction should ever be brewed, or used, but it is part of the ministrys new curriculum. Such a difficult potion as we are doing today does make good practice, though," he paused again, looking directly at Neville Longbottom, "For those of you who require it, anyway." A few of the other Slytherins sniggered. Other, did you notice? I was focusing entirely on the recipe on the board. A love potion! What a brilliant idea …

"Now, as you can see, the recipe is on the board." Snape continued after silence fell once more. "Although being curriculum, the Headmaster has asked me to remind you that use of this potion is forbidden at Hogwarts, and we are not going to leave the recipe to such a potent potion around where you can access so easily. Following this, students are to give me all successful potions at the end of the class. Begin."

A few of the other girls sighed, or made other suitably disappointed noises. A love potion, though! Well, hmm …

Two hours later, Professor Snape began moving about the tables, collecting the contents of each potion and disposing of it.

"Smythe, your potion?"

I looked up at Professor Snape, lower lip jutting out slightly. "I'll dispose of it, sir. I made a mistake, so stupid, I added too many rose thorns." I frowned down at my cauldron, where the perfect potion sat cooling.

"Very well then, see it is disposed of correctly."

I looked back down at my cauldron, smirking. As the teacher moved further around the room I filled one of my crystal vials with the potion. Slipping it into my pocket, I dutifully didsposed of the rest of my potion. Such a waste, but I got all I needed.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

Being a seventh year student-and a Slytherin-does have its advantages I must say. I let Pansy Parkinson know I was organising a party for tonight, in a deserted dungeon room so as not to keep up all the iddle first years that do homework on a Friday night. I told her to go organise music and games-I'd supply drinks. Soon enough, the word would get around the right people.

After class I hung back a little, before going to my dorm to make sure everything went to plan-I mean, the party was organised.

"Yes, Ana?" Professor Snape asked, wiping the recipe off the board (using his wand, mind. We are wizards and witches, not muggles!).

"Professor Snape, I was wondering if I could floo-call home and make sure my house-elf is taking proper care of Avant?"

He stared at me for a moment, and I smiled sweetly.

"Of course. You can use the fireplace in my office."

"Thank you, Professor." I bobbed my head, slipping next door into his office. A moment later, I was laying on my stomach, talking to Dinks.

"Definitely some of Odgen's Old Firewhisky." I told her. "Some of the Knotgrass Mead, and quite a bit of Butterbeer, too."

"Yes, mistress." she squeaked, kneeling before the fireplace in my bedroom, scribbling down the orders I had given.

"And be quiet about it." I winked at her. "Don't want any Professors catching you delivering it here tonight, okay?"

"Of course not, mistress! Is that all?" she placed down the quill. I paused for a moment.

"How is Avant?" I asked.

"She is very well, mistress. Dinks is taking good care of her."

"Good girl." I pushed myself up slightly, readying to get up off the cold floor. "I expect you to deliver the drinks on time tonight. Oh," I paused, checking the time. "In an hour, bring me that new silver dress I bought over the summer holidays. Don't be late."

I pulled myself out of the fireplace, dusting off my robes.

After dinner, the Slytherin common room was buzzing with the news of the party tonight. Girls were getting dressed up, Pansy furiously scribbling something down on paper, hunched over a table, and me playing with my little vial. It'd be easy enough, I'd offer to get him a drink while we were chatting … I'd slip it in then. Easy enough.

I checked the time—about half an hour to go—so I went down to the dungeon room. I got there to see the unused desks shoved to the side, and candles unlit. And quite a bit of dust. Dinks was sitting next to four barrels about the size of her. I stopped in the doorway, looking down at the dusty floor.

"Mistress! I brought the drinks and your dress. I put that on your bed, mistress." Dinks leaped up, bowing to the floor.

"Good girl. Do us a favour though and can you sweep the floor?" I looked around. "Can you sweep _all _the dust? And put several of the desks together to make a nice table," I thought for a second, pointing at one wall. "To go there. And light the lights please."

"Yes mistress." I heard as I turned and walked out. Down the corridor to the kitchens (cause who _hasn't_ found them by seventh year?). I tickled the pear/doorknob, and pushed open the portrait. House elves—house elves _everywhere_ cleaning up the dinner dishes.

"My lady!" several of them hurried over, one of which bearing a large platter of dainties. "Can we be of assistance?"

I smiled at their subservience. "You can, actually." I gestured at the delicious looking platter one house elf carried, taking one as I did so. "Can I get several plates of these in the unused potions room? I'm having a gathering tonight."

"Of course, my lady!" several squeaked, hurrying off to prepare the food. "Will that be all?"

"Hmm, yes." I turned and left, closing the portrait silently behind me, moving back to my dorm. Surely enough, my dress lay shimmering on my bed, and I quickly slipped into it, shivering with delight as the silky material fell to the floor. Now, to execute plan one.


End file.
